1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mouse device and, more particularly, to an optical mouse with shade compensation and its shade compensation method
2. Description of Related Art
A typical optical mouse has an image sensor consisting of plural image sensing elements. The sensor can sense two sequential images for motion detection. The image sensor is integrated into an integrated circuit (IC) to accordingly save cost. A transparent adhesive is coated on the IC, in order to protect the IC and the image sensor thereon and also allow the light passing through the transparent adhesive such that the image sensor can operate normally.
However, in the test step of an IC manufacturing, due to that every sensor may have different sensitivity, uneven adhesive or grain contamination, poor image sensitivity may be encountered, which further causes a decision mistake on motion detection of the optical mouse. Accordingly, the ICs having defective sensors are discarded in the IC test process, resulting in a poor IC yield.
Therefore, the prior manufacturing does not process partial image losses caused by minor defective sensors so as to have poor yield and performance. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved mouse to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.